starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor l Empress
Seen as carrying the Divine spirit of Cascade, the Emperor or Empress is the leader of the Talori. Once a rank held only by stallions, the role has taken on new meaning with the ascension of the herd's first mare leader. Overview The Emperor or Empress has the final say in all things, and their word is law. They are revered among their people as almost god-like, as the Talori belief is that Cascade's divine spirit and wisdom resides in the soul of the herd's chosen leader, traveling to the next when the previous vessel passes on. This belief has effected how the Emperor is chosen for generations, and prior to the year 1701, it was believed the divine spirit of the goddess could only be passed on to a young hippocampus stallion. Because of this, When an emperor died, the Divine was expected to seek out the new vessel of Cascade's spirit from the small pool of eligible young stallions, usually by premonition. Once she had a vision of who takes the throne, she was to immediately go to him, announcing his ascension to the throne. The following day, preparations were made for his official crowning ceremony, and a month of celebrating begins. However, since Cascade's reappearance in the winter of 1701, this practice has been abandoned in light of the goddess's choice in a leader for the herd. New practices in choosing the next leader have yet to be revealed. Once taking the throne, the emperor or empress is expected to manage herd affairs, listen to complaints, attend higher profile judgements, and improve the quality of life for those under their rule in whatever way they can. While their word is law at the end of the day, their officials are encouraged and expected to speak their minds concerning most matters, acting as a educated voice in their area of expertise, and lending wisdom where they can. That said, the life of a leader tends to be rather solitary. The emperor or empress is not expected to walk among the commoners of the herd, and though some have chosen to wander among the general populous, it's viewed as odd and isn't encouraged. Their closest (and in many cases, only) friends tend to be their officials, spouse(s), and servants. Rank Levels * 0 AP l Receives their first Blessing and a mythical familiar from their region. * 25 AP l With great power comes even greater responsibility. As such, receive your first talent early. * 50 AP l You’ve studied long and hard, and have come to understand the atmosphere of your herd better. Doing so has gained you the admiration of your people who are prone to leaving you gifts. Receive one Accessory from the shop for free. * 75 AP l Ruling a country is a tough job, but someone has to do it. Receive +15 SP to wisdom or cunning. * 100 AP l A strange stone has appeared in your quarters. From a Geminus, perhaps, or a gift from your Conparis? You aren’t certain... Previous Emperors in recent History * [https://gingerblues.deviantart.com/art/SA-Thalassa-Talori-Cleric-620468498 Thalassa] (1701- Present) * Hawkeye (1680- 1701) by the Flight early winter of the year 1701 * Caledon Father (1598-1680) year Reign - Longest reign in Talori History (He was 20 years old when he took the throne, and he died at the age of 102)Category:Ranks Category:Talori